A Matter of Time
by vampireondrugs
Summary: Bella is a punk vampire. Edward is player vampire. One day an incedent occurs where Bella and her family have to move. What will happen between Edward and Bella
1. The Incedent

"What? We can't be moving again can we?" I yelled at my family. I can't believe they did this to me again. " I'm just getting settled! You can't be serious!" This time i yelled directly at Kaylee and Jay. They had a shocked expression on their faces. After a moment of silence, Kaylee spoke up. "Bella, honey, we were almost caught the other day. For some reason, the sun started shining while i was taking a walk, and i had to become invisible in front of a _lot _people." There was a short silence. So I took the advantage, and went ahead to reply. "Oh... I'm sorry i freaked out on you guys. I guess I was just getting to comfortable." Jay and Kaylee had a look of sorrow on their faces. "We know, honey, we know. We feel the exact same. We both like it here" Jay said in a hushed tone.

After a few minutes, Ben walked over to my side to pull me into a hug. But before he could get to me, I blocked him with one of my many powers. He looked hurt, but I didn't care right now. He had an un requited love for me. He said he loved me all the time, but I feel nothing towards him at all.

After I blocked him, everybody else walked towards me to gather me into a hug, and I took down my shield so they could all hug me. We stood there for about ten minutes before I reminded them that we were leaving tomorrow. So we all left each other and started packing up our rooms.

My room is quite large. In the corner is a brand new Onkyo stereo, while, sitting right above it were all my CD's. My CD collection taking up the entire wall. I grabbed the remote and hit play. 'Franklin' by Paramore started playing. So, as I started packing my clothes up, I sang along. After I finished packing my clothes, I moved along to my radio. As soon as I unplugged my stereo, my headphones were in my ears, and I decided to listen to Muse.

We had finally started leaving somewhere around midnight so we would'nt create a scene about us moving. It was really hard on us all. This is the fastest move we've ever made.

We arrived in Forks, Washington at about 5 in the morning. Jay went up to the school and said that we were new here and all needed our schedules for tomorrow. But, of course, he used his power to shape shift so he could go to the school as well.

Kaylee and Jay have an in home business making clothes and computer designs. Both Jay and Kaylee are gone on business trips occasionally. Jay makes the computer designs and Kaylee makes the clothes. We make tons of money every month.

Once Jay got back from the school, we started un packing. I finished unpacking first, so I started to fix up our living room. It wasnt much fun for me. But it was for everybody else. They were having fun watching me struggle with where to put everything. After an hour, I finally settled on putting the TV in front of the window so there wouldnt be a glare when we watched it.

Now, its 7:30 and time to start the dreaded first day of school. I pulled my clothes out, and took a quick 5 minutes to put on my make up. I just simply put on black eyeshadow with a little white so it would blend. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I was missing something. I just remembered though. I grabbed my eyeliner and mascara, and put it on so quickly that a mere human would never see.

Since I was now ready, I ran down stairs at full speed and jumped into my purple lambourghini. I didnt feel like spending time with anybody right now. As soon as I pulled out of the drive way I sped up and made it to school in a matter of 3 minutes.

When I pulled into the parking lot, and got out of my car, I suddenly realized that agreeing to move with them was a _huge_ mistake.

A young boy with light blonde hair that had orderly spikes set into it, came up to me and said "Hi! My name is Mike. You must be one of the new students. Do you think you might need some help getting around? Because if so i could always help you." I replied in a sweet tone "No, I should be okay. I have my family with me. An I still havent gotten my schedule yet. So it should be no big deal. And thanks for the offer. Bye!" As i walked away a heard him mumble bye in a sad tone.


	2. Amazing

**BPov**

Wow! This school was like no other! Humans aren't afraid to talk to me, and I can feel that there are other vampires here. Maybe it was a good idea to move after all.

I walked up to a building that was in front of all the others, guessing that it was the front office, and walked in. Luckily, I was right!

The rest of my family was in there, so, I sat down and we waited for the women at the front desk to finish talking to somebody else on the phone. Once she was finished, I stood up and told her that we were the new students. She, of course, was surprised by my beauty. A few seconds before she spoke, I heard her thoughts. Looks like one of the vampires here is a telepath. Wow! In her mind she was thinking about how we looked like the vampires. They even had golden eyes like we do! An I thought we never meet somebody that drinks from animals like we do. _They look exactly like the Cullens!_ she thought.

As soon as we left the building, I told them all about the assisstants thoughts. At first they were surprised.

"What?! There are others like us? And in this town to!" Kaylee was obviously excited.

"Yeah." I said in a bored tone. She wasnt pleased with my reply. I could see it in her glare. She looked pissed. So I tried to make her a little happier. "I mean Yeah! Arent you excited? Cause if you are, I am too!" I said in fake excitement. She looked a little happier that I was atleast trying to be happy with my new home.

**LATER**

We had a few classes together. We all had lunch together though. Unfortunately, I had biology with Ben.

My classes passed quickly. Although in most of my classes I was in the back, the other students still found a way to stare at me. But now it was almost lunch time. Spanish was coming to a close, about fifteen or twenty more minutes and I was free for lunch. Not many of my teachers made me introduce myself. Just my first hour teacher, he was okay, but I dont like him much. I'm okay with the rest of my teachers so far though.

The bell interupted my thoughts. _Finally!_ I thought in complete joy. My day is half over!

On my way to the cafeteria, I got a few lingering stares from some guys, and glares from the girls who were with them. I was half tempted to kill all the guys for staring like that. I really didnt like the fact that the stares were also the reason I got glares from the girls.

Once I walked into the cafeteria, I noticed my family sitting with five others, the Cullens, I assumed.

The one with the bronze hair caught my eye first. He had some blond, human girl on his lap, and they were making out. His family must feel really disapointed in him.

A pixie like one poked him in the side lightly to catch his attention. The blond he was making out with looked suddenly pissed becuase, most likely, the pixie told her to go away for now. After a few short words with the bronze haired one, he looked up.

**EPov**

Alice poked me in my side lightly. Once I pulled away from Lauren, Alice told her that she would need to head back to her table for today. Once Lauren was gone, Alice said "Could you at least behave for today? The new girl, Bella, just walked in. Try to be nice to her and if you dare use her I will kill you."

Once she was done talking, I looked up. Oh. My. God!! She was beautiful! She had brown hair with hot pink streaks and tips that were streaked white a little. **(a/n: hair picture on profile) **She also had her nose, lip, eyebrow, cartilage, her ear was peirced in two different places, and, from what I saw in Alice's mind, her tongue. She had on a medium length black skirt, a black an purple corset top, and a pair of black extra high converse. She looked like the most beautiful thing that walked this planet!

She started walking over to us and her family. As soon as she sat down, Alice started asking her tons of questions.

"Where did you get your outfit?" Alice asked.

"Well, I got the shirt, and skirt at hot topic. And I got the shoes at Journeys." she said. Her voice more bell like than I imagened it to be.

"Gosh! I havent even introduced myself yet! But, My name is Alice." Alice stated. "This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." Alice continued, pointing at each of us when she said our names.

"Well, I'm Bella! Nice to meet all of you!" Her voice was so bell like, that it sent shivers up and down my spine.

After a short silence, another vampire walked in. "Hey sweetie, how has your day been so far?" he asked Bella.

"First of all, I dont know how many times I have to tell you this Ben, but i'm not your sweetie, and second, get your hands off me." she told Ben.

Ben simply replied with a 'Fine'.

I leaned forward. "Hey sweetheart, how's it going?" I asked, looking at her from under my eyelashes.

"Um, If you haven't noticed, I just told off Ben. I dont think you should be talking either." She said in a bitter tone.

"I like them fisety." I said under my breath.

"You are such a fucking jackass! Why would I ever have any interest in you?! Two things! One. I dont like people like you! And two. I wouldnt go near you even if somebody payed me to!" she yelled.

I just sat there in utter silence, just like everybody else in the cafeteria.

"Thats what I thought! You have no way of proving I would have an interest in you!" She looked pissed!

Right when she was about to walk out, I grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around. She stared at me for a second and then pushed me back into the table, nearly breaking it in the process.

As soon as she left, Emmett burst into laughter. Soon after, Bella's family and the rest of mine burst into laughter as well.

Only a few seconds later, Alice got up and left.

**BPov**

I stormed out of the cafeteria, really mad at Edward.

A few minutes later, Alice came out of the cafeteria to talk to me about Edward a bit.

"Hey, sorry about him. He can be a little..." she paused looking for the right word. "A little like a player I guess. When he sees something he likes, he goes after it. Your just the first thing to reject him, and that gave him something new to try out, and you pratically gave him his chance to play with you. No offense meant in that."

"It's no big deal. I just have a little bit of a temper." I replied.

"Well I hope you understand what I meant." she said.

"Dont worry. I do. I completely understand." I replied with as much gratitude in my voice as possible. "And thank you"

"No prob." she replied, and headed back to the cafeteria.

When she left, I decided I should probably go back.

As soon as I made it back, I pulled out my IPod and sat back down where I was before I was mad. In front of Edward.

I turned my IPod all the way up and started listening to 'Cassie' by Flyleaf.

Throughout the entire lunch period, I listened to Flyleaf, but I could still feel Edwards stare on my face.

**AFTER LUNCH**

I went to my next class. Biology. I came in a little late because I wanted to calm myself so I wouldnt take it out on the teacher or anybody else in the room.

The teacher pointed out a desk an told me my partner should be hear any minute.

A few minutes after I was seated, I heard the chair legs scrape against the floor beside me.

I looked up to see none other than Edward Cullen!

* * *

I will have all pics on my profile up shortly as I said earlier in the story.


	3. Plans Arise

**EPov**

I knew that I was going to be late to class but I decided to continue where I left off with Lauren at lunch. Well, that was until Bella had interrupted. "Hey, Eddie" Laurens whiny voice interrupted my thoughts, and she climbed back onto my lap. She pressed her warm lips to my cold ones. The only good thing about kissing a human was the certain warmth.

I could feel Jasper's anger. I had just gotten in an argument with Bella and didn't even apologize. Though as Lauren's lips moved on mine, my thoughts drifted back to a certain brunette. I started to kiss Lauren more firmly as I pictured Bella's face over Lauren's.

My thoughts started to un-haze with the lust as I remembered the human's need to breath and my hold on Lauren was getting a little to tight. She was probably going to have a small bruise later. I don't know whether or not that was a good thing to her.

I searched her mind and found that she didn't mind at all. She was just glad that I was kissing her and not Bella. Not only that I was getting vivid images that I would prefer not to see, Lauren also started thinking about ways to ruin Bella's already amazing reputation. I gave her a dazzling smile, momentary stunning her, and pulled her off of my lap. She looked confused after a second so I just smiled a not as dazzling smile at her and said "It's about time to go, and I need to drop by my locker."

**Later**

I walked into biology class and looked straight at the teacher. I stared straight at him and lied through my teeth, "Sorry Sir, Ms. Cope needed some help moving boxes and I was walking by."

He looked disbelieving after a second, but believed me when my voice dripped with sincerity. He gave a small nod of approval.

My eyes traveled to my seat when I smelled a certain scent. A smirked inwardly and put my best crooked smile on. I pulled my chair out, soon followed by a loud scrap against the ground in protest.

Bella's head snapped up and her own golden eyes met mine. I stared into her eyes before she growled, and broke away from my gaze. I felt a little light headed and sad that she had looked away. I brushed off the unknown feeling, but in the corner of my mind I was thinking about it. Wondering what it was.

Silence passed on throughout the rest of the class time. I was quickly getting impatient about not hearing her voice. I. Had. To. Break. It.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" I asked her ten minutes from the bell. No answer. After about three minutes I got impatient, so I decided to whisper it seductively into her ear.

I heard her breathing quicken for a moment and a shiver run down her spin. I smirked for a moment before it disappeared and fear over took it. It was a moment later that her head turned towards me, with an evil glint that was over shadowed by a quick flash of something go through her eyes. She had some practice, I bet.

**APov (Alice???)**

My eyes quickly glazed over as I swept into a vision.

_Edward and Bella were in a meadow, Bella looking thoughtful and slightly confused. While Edward was looking at Bella with a strange emotion filling his eyes. "Bella…" Edward hesitated. Bella looked nervous like she knew what was about to happen. "Yes?" She replied simply. "I want to tell you something. I –"_

The vision was cut off abruptly, leaving me completely disappointed even though I was pretty sure I knew what Edward was going to say… _I love you, Bella_ was what was cut off.

**BPov**

That's it! Edward will most likely continue to flirt with, so I can pretend to fall for it. Then, he would ask me out and I would hesitate then accept. An after a few months I will show an illusion to Edward where Mike and I are making out. Of course it will only be an illusion, because its Mike… Ew!!! He is so vile and disgusting.

I was about to reply to his question when I was interrupted by the bell.

**After Gym**

As soon as I left for my car, Alice came over to me. Jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alice. Can you please stop jumping? It's getting a little scary." I said nervously.

"OMIGOSH!!! YOU GOTTA LET ME HELP YOU WITH YOUR _EVIL _PLAN!!!" Alice said, letting out an evil laugh that scared anybody with in a five car range.

I sighed, _ I should've known she would see something about this. _

"Fine" I replied coolly.

"But first you have to go to the party at my house."

I sighed, not wanting to know what she was planning.


	4. Decoy

We arrived at Alice's house in 5 minutes flat. Her driving was worse than Edward's.

As soon as we got there, Alice and I started working on the house. Getting it ready for the party.

After about half an hour, Alice and I ran back to my house and grabbed a new outfit for me.

It was a mini skirt that was hot pink and a purple top. Before we left we talked about what to do at the party.

"So... I have an idea!" Alice hesitated.

"What is it Alice?" I questioned.

"Well, I had a vision of you singing Decoy by Paramore and found out that you had an _amazing _voice." Alice paused for a dramatic effect. "And it kind of fits on the plan we made to try and change Edward into a... not player? So I was hoping you would do it."

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!" Alice and Rose begged until i finally agreed.

I sighed. "Fine!"

**Later**

The party only started 15 minutes ago and it was already packed! Wow! I hope Alice doesnt make me come to another one of these.

I walked around for a while, before I was spotted by Edward.

"Hey, Bella. How do you like the party?"

"It's okay." I replied in a flirtatious voice.

"Alice is blocking me, do you know what she's planning?" Edward asked, automatically suspicous.

"I know absolutley nothing! How could you think such a thing?!" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Okay!" He said, completely unconvinced.

He walked away, when I heard a horrible voice.

It was Lauren, on a stage, singing. She _sucks! _

When the song was over, Alice went over to the microphone.

"Okay, now we have an amazing singer. Bella! "

Alice and Rose were at the back up mics.

As soon as I got up there I saw Edward, staring at me in complete amazment, and I havent even started singing yet!

Once the song started, I realized how the song fits the plan on changing Edward.

**Close your eyes and make believe  
This is where you wanna be  
Forgetting all the memories  
Try to forget love 'cause love's forgotten me**

Well, hey, hey, baby, it's never too late  
Pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be as distant as stars  
Reminiscing, your heart's been wasted on me

[Chorus]

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy, don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you  
My little decoy  
My little decoy!

Living life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into you  
Just cause you're into me

Well, hey, hey, baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and no, I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day

[Chorus]

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy, don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you  
My little decoy

I'm not sorry at all  
(Not sorry at all, not sorry)  
No, I won't be sorry at all  
(Not sorry at all, not sorry, no)  
I'd do it over again

(Don't look so blue)  
My little decoy  
(You should have seen right through)  
My little decoy  
(You've never been so used)

My little decoy  
(As I'm using you)  
My little decoy 

We continued that for about five more the music came to an end, I noticed that Lauren was forcing Edward into making out with her.

He looked completely disgusted. I wonder why? Normally, he would try to make me jealous, but now he didnt want her to. That is just so confusing!

Edward gently pushed Lauren off. She looked a little confused, when she noticed that he was staring at me, and the look of confusion went to a scowl of hate in half a second flat.

Edward walked away.

"Bella, your voice is amazing!" Edward said.

"Thanks..." I said shyly, trying to be cute. Edward looked a little star struck.

"Bella, would you _please _be my friend? I really want to be yours." Edward looked a little desperate.

I sighed. "... I guess so." He looked so happy that I was finally letting him me in some part of my life.

After I said that, Lauren came up to me and started to scream.


	5. tour

I heard I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte come on. One of my favorite songs, so I decided to go dance.

Once I started to dance, I noticed the music video was being projected onto the wall.

About halfway through the song, Alice showed up to start dancing with me. We were singing the lyrics to each other when Edward showed up and asked Alice a question.

She left and he started to apologize for what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry Bella. What I did earlier was completely inexcusable. I apologize and hope that you will forgive me." He sounded completely sincere so I forgave him and continued to dance.

All of a sudden Hello, Hello by Paramore came on and I got really excited and practically screamed "I Love This Song!!!" because the music was so loud. He just laughed to himself.

Once the song was over, he asked if I would like a tour of the house.

I accepted, looking around as we headed for the stairs. Noticing the several death glares I was receiving from girls, and the ones Edward was receiving from guys.


	6. Almost Kiss

**BPov**

"What the hell are you doing with _my _boyfriend?" Lauren screamed at me "She just interupted our _kissing _and you dont even tell me if you'll be back!" Her screaming was now directed towards Edward.

_Wow... _I thought. _She must be REALLY mad! _Edward looked really wierd. Like he just ate food.

"Lauren," Edward said, "We arent going out. We never were." Edward said it all really slow as if she were retarded.

She looked as if she were about to turn around to slap me, so I walked away to look for Alice. As I walked away, I could've sworn I'd heard her scream 'This isnt over yet, Swan!'

**EPov**

Wow, that was hot!

**Dammit Edward. Your trying to be friends with Bella not get together with her. **

_You know you want her and will do anything to get her, Edward. _I heard a voice in the back of my head say.

**I will not! She is just a friend!**

I argued with myself for a good ten minutes, until I just gave up. I realized I couldnt win this fight with myself. Because I know I most likely wont stop at anything to get her.

"What's with the sudden change of heart, Eddie?" Of course, its Emmett.

"Emmett..." I warned.

"What?"

"Dont call me Eddie." I snarled towards Emmett. "And my change of heart is because I want to change for Bella. I want her to be mine.... Only mine."

"Wow... You look really... um... determined? I think thats the right word... WAIT!!!! Is it? I dont want to be wrong a_gain._"

I laughed at Emmett's confusion. "Yes, You got it right Emmett."

He started jumping up and down screaming "YAY!!!! I DID IT!!!!!"

He must be really proud of himself.

"You are such a dork Emmett."

"I know right?" Emmett said with tons of sarcasm.

I couldnt stop laughing while Emmett walked away.

**LATER!!!**

Bella and her family were staying over for the night, courtesy of Alice. We werent even sleeping and Bella was wearing pajamas.

Alice and Bella were in the living room, looking for a song to watch that had a video to go along with it.

"OMIGOSH!!!! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!" I heard Bella sqeul suddenly.

I didnt hear what Alice said, but as soon as she said it I hear Bella argue with her.

"Come on, Alice! You may like it if you watch it! I _might _sing along too!"

Alice sighed and said, "Fine!"

"YAY!!!!!"

**4 1/2 minutes later**

Bella sang along and did the laughing that came in near the end of the song. Wow, she new this song really well. And Alice, even with her hate of Madonna, liked the song.

Alice put in a CD with random songs on it and started laughing when White And Nerdy by Wierd Al came on.

She skipped to the next one and everyone started dancing around to Tell Me What To Do by Metro Station. Bella looked like she was having the time of her life.

_Like the view? _I heard Alice ask me. Not bothering to say it outloud.

I simply nodded, not paying attention to anything I was doing, but only paying attention to Bella. God, she was beautiful. If only she were mine.

_She will be yours one day, Edward. _My subconcious mind told me... again.

After another short argument with myself, I noticed Bella was walking towards me.

"Are you not going to dance?" She questioned in an innocent voice.

I shook my head.

"Well that just isnt acceptable." Bella scolded and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

I hesitated then stood up. "Bella, why are you making me dance?"

"Because, you looked really lonely, and kinda bored." She replied as if it were obvious.

We walked out to the 'dance floor' when a Alice pulled Bella away from me.

Alice and Bella argued for a second when Alice won.

Bella walked over to me, slightly embarassed and said "Edward... will you... well... uh... dance with me? Alice is kinda making me."

At first I was smiling, but my smile faltered when Bella mentioned Alice's part in it. So she _was _up to something.

Alice went to the radio and went to the next song. It was a slow song, so Bella put her hands around my neck, while I wrapped mine around her waist. It felt like she _belonged _there. Like she was my puzzle piece.

We danced for a while when I noticed the end of the song nearing.

Once it hit the last note, I dipped Bella, and pulled her up.

I guess I pulled her up to fast, because she hit my chest and was stuck because of how tight my hold on her was.

I leaned in, hoping to feel her lips upon mine, when I heard the front door close.

Bella and I quickly righted ourselves, looked up and realized that everybody was gone.

_We went out to go shopping, and some_

_other stuff. _

_Love,_

_Kaylee & Jay, Amy & Brad, Ben, _

_Alice & Jasper, and Emmett & Rosalie. _

I recognized the handwriting immediatly. _Alice. _I thought to myself.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yup! She and the others went out. So, while theyre gone what do you want to talk about?"

**2 Hours Later**

**BPov**

We talked and laughed a lot. We got along more than I thought we would.

In the middle of our new conversation, the door slammed open, revealing somebody I didnt really want to see right now. It was...


	7. Fight

Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! I feel so bad! I just didn't have the time. After the holidays I didn't get to get on the computer cause I didn't want my rentals to get mad at me for asking. I have also had MAJOR writers block. So, from now on I will update as often as possible if I'm not sick. I have also been getting sick lately as well. I have a stomach ache now. If you didn't read this then you don't know that I typed this part of the authors note. Again, sawry bout the long wait. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!! Or as you may know it… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! lol

**Love, **

**Vampire On Drugs**

BPov

It was Ben. Eh… he is getting on my last nerve thinking that I'm his.

"Bella, what do you think your doing with _him_???" Ben yelled.

"Hmmm… It looks like talking to me. What about you? I thought it would've looked like talking from anybodies point of view." I said with a slightly sarcastic tone. God, Ben can be such an idiot. Does it _look_ like we're doing anything but talking?

Edward started cracking up at my remark. That is, until Ben decided to go over to him and hit him in the gut.

Edward stood up and started yelling at Ben.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For talking to Bella." Ben replied simply.

After he said that, Edward lunged at him. They got into a big fight. I really didn't care but for some odd reason, I was scared for Edward's safety.

"If you're going to fight then take it outside," I said, "Esme and Carlisle would be mad and if you hurt this house, Ben, you will be paying it off. On. Your. Own. I'll make sure that Kaylee and Jay don't give you any money."

With that, they stopped fighting long enough to walk outside.

After a few minutes, I heard a huge crash.

Still wondering why I was worried about Edward, I rushed outside to see a fallen tree. And I knew exactly who it was. After talking to Edward for what seemed like forever, I knew that he didn't like doing anything to hurt nature. But Ben however… well, lets just say he doesn't care what happens to the things around him when in a fight.

"Ben!!!" I yelled. "I am go to kill you! I am going to _fucking _kill you!!!"

Ben and Edward walked out, all the while, both looking guilty.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Ben told me.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." I told him in my regularly used sarcastic tone.

"Bella, I didn't! I seriously swear!" Ben said.

"Ben, knowing you, you would gladly knock down a tree during a fight. During the time I talked to Edward, he wouldn't hurt a fly… or nature unless you count the whole being a vampire and stuff."

After about an hour of lecturing them, I told Ben to leave cause I didn't want to see him now. Well I never really _have_ wanted to see him, but whatever.

~*~

(a/n: OMIGOSH!!! IONO WHAT TO RIGHT!!!)

There was an awkward silence when Ben left. But, luckily, it didn't last long because the others showed up.

"Hey Belly!!!! Hey Eddie!!!!" Emmett shouted as soon as he was inside.

I seriously think Emmett lost his mind! Last time Jay called me _belly_ I kicked him so hard that he bounced off the moon and came back.

"Emmett if you know what's good for you then you will _never_ call me that again." Both Edward and I said at the same time.

"JENKS!!!" I yelled at Edward then started cracking up.

Everyone but Edward was laughing. He just had a completely confused look on his face.

EPov

"So Bella… what do I have to give you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god! After all the talking and getting to know you, you're _still_ a… a… a player!" She yelled the last word at me, and walked away.

"Edward!!! Why the hell did you have to do that?" Alice yelled at me.

I looked down shamefully. She's never going to accept my apology _again._

"An just for that Edward, I'm not telling you what I saw about her."

APov

I never really planned on telling him what I saw, but I just _had_ to do that. I knew it would make him mad.

I walked outside to go after Bella.

"Bella! I think we should start the 'plan' now!!! He's really mad at himself right now so it's the perfect time to start." I called after her.

After a while I heard a soft sigh.

"I guess your right… lets go back."

**BPov **

When we got back to the house, I completely ignored Edward, but to add effect, I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye like I wanted him to apologize.

But the only difference was I really _did_ want him to apologize.

All of a sudden, Alice jumped up.

"Omigosh!!! We should watch a movie!!!" she shouted.

Knowing Alice, I wouldn't have a choice on whether to watch it or not. So I just shrugged.

I went upstairs to grab a blanket, but when I came back down, the only seat was next to Edward. _Oh god, Alice what are you planning? _I thought and internally groaned.

After a few more minutes, Alice put the movie in and turned out the lights.

When the TV screen went to the DVD menu screen, I freaked out.

It was Prom Night.

I am definitely going to kill Alice now.


	8. anger issues much?

I can't stand scary movies. And Alice just made it to where I had to watch one.

**-after the movie-**

I screamed almost five times through out the entire movie. Even though I have many powers, I didn't to think of using them. How stupid of me.

I turned around at the sudden outburst. Emmett was laughing. What a bad idea.

I glared at him and stared chasing him down.

He was still laughing when we were running... until I landed on his back.

He looked so scared.

**EPov**

Poor Emmett. But Bella was being so funny that even I couldn't help but laugh.

That's when she turned around to glare at me. 

"I would stop if I were you!" I heard Alice exclaim.

I automatically stopped laughing, because Bella stood up when Alice said that. Bella looked like she was ready to kill somebody.

Alice walked over to Bella's side. "Bella... you want your IPod?" Alice asked in an almost motherly voice. **(in case anybodies wondering... I love music. It's a big part of my life and inspired me to write. So please don't say anything about it)**

She sighed but took it.

After a few minutes I was tired of trying to guess on what she was listening to. I got up and, as if she new what I wanted, she gave me her IPod.

It was some song called Eat You Up by BoA. **(Great song! Listen to it!!!)**

I made a motion for one of the headphones, and she took it out and gave it to me. She restarted the song and we listened to it together.

When the song was over I noticed that Ben was back. And he was glaring at me. But Bella didn't pay any attention to him. She just went to the next song. But this one was in Japanese. It was Innocent Sorrow by the Abingdon Boys School. She is such a dork. _My dork_ I thought. Or at least she will be one day. But she skipped it and went to the next one... Womanizer by Britney Spears... it describes me almost perfectly. I'm going to have to give up on the player thing. _I want to be the perfect man for Bella._ Whoa! What did I just think? Well either way, I'm going to have to stop being a player.

I will stop being a player... even if she _doesn't_ accept me.


End file.
